


A prince and his hero( the legend of keo)

by Claireiseva



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: ken wants to have couple a couple costume with leo for halloweenleo agrees ...willinglythey choose sidon and linksmut ensues.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 5





	A prince and his hero( the legend of keo)

halloween night

"Sit still Taekwonie just a few more pins ok" Hakyeon sighed as he positioned the blonde wig on his hand mates head "you're hurting me hyung" the usually quiet younger spoke flinching as the other placed another Kirby grip on "okokok it's on geez" the older declared moving away.

"Wait hyung" Taekwoon whined turning round holding up the brush and hair tie "jaebal?" he added smiling when Hakyeon hung his head nodding turning back to the younger taking the brush.

\---

"I still can't believe you got him to agree to this Jae hyung" Hyuk giggled in amazement as he watch two makeup noonas apply red body paint to his face arms and lower legs to blend in with the Lycra based outfit he had found online for this years halloween, even going as far as to spray paint his hair red to blend in with the head fin.

"Well so am I but he gets to be link he doesn't have to talk to anyone it's perfect for him" Jaehwan grinned still blinking from the colour contacts as one of the noonas started applying the long nails "would be funnier if he was going as Gerudo link" Hongbin added starting a fit of laughter between him and the maknae.

"Well at least we made more of an effort this year" Leo calmly spoke walking into the room clad in links blue tunic with the shield and sword on his back and a tired Hakyeon following suit with a neck chop "I'm just happy for the peace and quiet... yah why aren't the rest of you going" the oldest cried out "someone has to make sure you and Wonshik hyung don't make babies" Hyuk replied shrugging before being chased by an angry hyung.

"All done" one of the blushing girls spoke stepping away from Jaehwan "now announcing prince Sidon" Hongbin announced with a drumbeat from the youngest as Jaehwan grinned doing the characters signature pose "ready my new Hylian friend?" He asked with Taekwoon just nodded heading for the door "whaoh this is too real" Wonshik spoke in awe as he came through the door dumping his bag.

\---

"I wonder if they have a grill we could get good photos of link cooking"Jaehwan laughed as the pair made their way to the party a few of their fellow idol friends hosted "only if the have a pool for you to swim in" Taekwoon joked back.

"Hyung?" The younger started getting a him in response from the other not really wanting to reply as fan started to notice them on their short walk from the minivan "why did you agree to this I really thought you would say no?" The younger asked putting his thumbs up when he noticed photos were being taken "I like sidlink they're cute" the older quietly answered shocking the younger.

"He must just mean as friends not the OTP" Jaehwan thought to convince himself as other idols greeted them just as detailed with their outfits. Each of them talking and mingling before Jaehwan felt a tug on his arm "huh hyung" he asked, Taekwoon not saying a word instead staying in character he pointed to the barbecue set up outside "oh my gosh yes let's do it" Jaehwan grinned widely as they made they're way over Taekwoon holding up his phone to a friend who giggled and nodded understanding as they snapped shots of Link being confused and Sidon being scared of the dangerous fire eliciting laughter from the crowd " jump on his back like your in the lake" someone had shouted out as the two continued to pose happily even ending with the Zora's proposal.

The two slowly walking back to their pick up slightly tipsy from what little alcohol was at the party, arm wrapped round each other's shoulders as the hummed Zelda tunes "you know hyung when you said you liked sidlink it made me laugh I thought you meant the fanfic stuff people write" Jaehwan laughed heaving as his giggling became to much as his stomach and lungs started to hurt "I did" Taekwoon answered continuing to walk when the younger's arm slipped off in shock.

"Wait what" the younger asked running to catch up "its cute most of the time but" the older started blushing "but what?" Jaehwan asked "never mind just get in the car" Taekwoon answered quickly opening the minivan door getting in himself.

Jaehwan watched on as Taekwoon answered their drivers question of the party during the short ride back to the dorms, rubbing his eyes as the contacts had been in to long he had felt a hand slap his own "hyung!" He gasped blinking as the older glared at him "okok I get it" he answered the pair looking at the driver "you guys should do mini series on the internet my kid loves that game" the older man had laughed making them blush in embarrassment.

\---

Walking through the foyer Jaehwan yawned loudly stretching, opening his eyes once they were in front of the shiny metal door of the lift the reflection of the older looking him up and down biting his lips "uhh hyung you ok? He asked blushing crossing his arms in attempt to cover himself, Taekwoon not saying anything as he walked into the lift waiting for the younger who followed quickly.

"What... what did you mea"

"I like reading about them as if they were a couple yes that also includes sex Jaehwanie" Taekwoon had cut to the chase leaning against the wall "and yes sometimes I put myself in the picture...sometimes" he added blushing turning away from the younger whose mouth hung open just as red as the other.

Jaehwan swallowed as he took in this new information "so hyung I uh hmm" ken started playing with his fingers as the walked down the hallway as his heart pounded against his chest "is this like a fantasy of yours?" He finished unsure if he should of asked at all, Taekwoon stopping with his hand on the door handle looking over his shoulder "yes" he answers opening the door walking in heading to his room peaking in before quietly closing the door.

"Is Wonshik in there?" Jaehwan whispered standing with his head poking out of his door, Taekwoon nodding heading over "good" he spoke locking his lips against the others pushing him back inside closing the door.

Pulling away with a gasp Jaehwan blushed hard touching his lips "hyung" he spoke gulping letting his arm drop round the older's face cupping it as their lips met again kissing back.

Taekwoon sat in the younger's lap taking out the yellow contacts from the others reddened eyes, the fake claw like nails attaching the skin on hips as Jaehwan hands had found they're way underneath his tunic leaving a red tint to his face. The younger kissing along his jaw nuzzling his neck making the older shiver.

Jaehwan flinched as the head piece tugged his head as he tried to lie down, Taekwoon lifting it off being stopped by the younger "I thought that this.." the other started as the older shook his head "it's ok I'm already turned on" he answered softly rolling his hips letting Jaehwan feel how hard the older was before letting him undress him.

Jaehwan licked and gently nibbled one of Taekwoon's sensitive nubs while his long nails flicked and gently scratched at the other, Taekwoon squirmed covering his mouth as his own hands ran through the red brown hair loosening up the sprayed part dying his hands red, his whole body covered in red prints either from the body paint rubbing off or where the younger's delicious lips had been.

The youngest moving further and further down sliding his tongue along the others waist line leaving small kisses before moving on, dragging his tongue along the older's hard length making the other buck his his whimpering, Jaehwan holding hips hips down the nails digging in gently.

Looking up at the older panting and sweat had matted up the blond wig (that the idea to take it off had been abandoned due to too many grips to which neither of them had cared about as they grounded against each other) Jaehwan bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off with a sloppy pop opened the older's legs placing soft bites along the thighs before letting his tongue lap at the others hole, pushing Taekwoon's legs further apart and up to stop him from wriggling as he slid his tongue in letting his teeth scrape against the skin.

Taekwoon biting the pillow to quieting his moans, his legs shaking as the younger stretched him out with his mouth, eyes widening as he felt the sharp scratch of one of the nails "Jae Jaehwan" he spoke up to protest but his head soon flung back as the point hut the bundle of nerves inside him, the pillow ripped from his face Jaehwan wanting to hear his pants and moans as his face contorted in pleasure as the younger worked on his leaking cock.

Jaehwan had removed his hands away with much protest from the older "Hyung I need you to make me wet" he spoke his voice some how deeper and gravely from lust furling his body as he stood at the head of the bed his dick straight against his stomach as clear pre cum dripped from the tip down the shaft, the sight making Taekwoon hungrily lick his lips before took the length in his mouth moaning round it almost purring as Jaehwan stroked his fingers along his jaw as he held himself up using the wall.

Jaehwan positioned himself at the older's entrance pushing in his slick head past the tight ring of muscle, looking up to the other he pushed more as Taekwoon just nodded gritting his teeth, the older's legs trying to push him faster as the locked round the younger's waist. Both panting as the younger was in a far as they could get, Jaehwan leaning kissing the older deeply fighting and winning against the others tongue, only then beginning to move as the older rolled his hips into the others.

Taekwoon moaned through bitten lips as the younger pistoned into him holding onto his legs now covered in nail marks , his back arches of the bed as he shook every time the other strikes the bundle of nerves. He sliding one of his hand over his own needy member gently rubbing the sensitive skin as he got closer to his limit the pressure building with every thrust of the younger in him "jjae... hwanie" he moaned as shaking fingers gripped onto one of the others. Jaehwan taking the hint and snapped his hips hard onto the older as he came across his stomach leaning in swallowing the moans that the older made to muffle the sounds they both made , Taekwoon s heat tight round him almost as it was sucking him in further.

Pulling away slowly rocking his hips as the older came down from his high, Jaehwan gasped as he was flipped over onto his back eyes rolling back as Taekwoon slide himself back on with a breathy moan before bouncing on the younger's dick. Before long Jaehwan moved into the older's rhythm sitting up wrapping his arms round his waist "Hyung I'm... shit" he cursed as he pushed the other down hard as he filled him up kissing him deeply as the both shook from the high.

Taekwoon flopping onto the bed taking deep breaths as Jaehwan laid back panting just as hard pushing the hair out of his eyes "hyung have I told you how incredible you are and how thankful I am" he giggled smiling as the older curled up into his side shaking his head before Taekwoon looked up as his arm slid over the younger's stomach kissing the younger's neck.

"I also like keo fanfics" the older yawned falling asleep as Jaehwan's eyes wide sitting up blushing before being pulled down "I do too" he replied pulling the covers over them


End file.
